


are we lost AGAIN?!

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Fluff and Crack, OTP: they both failed geography, Secret Crush, except they didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Theon's sister has asked Sansa to be her navigator on their RV journey to the beach post-finals.  She'd been pleased at first but now she's wishing she was in the back of the RV drinking with Robb and Theon...and their seriously hot friend Jon Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501898
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136





	are we lost AGAIN?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverreadingbeautifulbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverreadingbeautifulbooks/gifts).

> For foreverreadingbeautifulbooks' dialogue prompt on Tumblr :) 
> 
> Obviously, my mind went right to D&D's dumb ass script notes about Jon and Sansa both failing geography. God, they suck but when life gives you lemons, make lemonade, right?

“Are we lost AGAIN?”

“No, no! This is the way, I swear,” Sansa tells Theon’s sister with a breezy (and feigned) confidence.

But nothing seems right. It’s fully night but the moon should be reflecting off water by now, not pine trees. They’re heading towards the beach, not into a forest. She’d been the appointed navigator ever since mobile service had crapped out here in the middle of nowhere a couple of hours ago.

_“You look responsible…plus, you’re sober,”_ Asha had declared when she’d asked her to move up beside her.

Sansa had enjoyed the praise at the time. Now, she almost wishes she’d joined the boys in their drinking game.

She turns the mystical portal of secrets her father had shoved into her hands as they’d been heading off this way and that, attempting to make heads or tails of it.

(Okay, it’s a road atlas.)

People used maps and atlases for centuries before Google Maps and Waze came along, right? How hard can it be?

Sansa can feel her cheeks growing pink as she studies the route a second time. There’s no use pretending. Might as well fess up. Navigator and shotgun status revoked, no doubt.

Robb will probably relish the chance to ride up front and be the big brother/know-it-all while Sansa will slink to the back of the RV where Theon’s probably still singing the best of Jimmy Buffett in his post-finals alcoholic haze.

The two oldest Stark kids had been invited to go RVing with the Greyjoy siblings as a way to celebrate the end of the semester. Oh, and Robb and Theon’s friend Jon has been invited along, too.

The RV is really nice (which it’d have to be for Sansa to willingly agree to the rather tight quarters for a three-day weekend.) She’d said she could rough it. Robb had laughed at her considering traveling in an RV as deluxe as this one ‘roughing it.’ Three days at the beach was hard to turn down.

And did she mention that Robb and Theon’s very hot friend Jon Snow who she’s been crushing on the past couple of months has been invited along?

Sansa takes a deep breath and comes clean. “So, here’s the thing…that turn back there a couple of hours ago? We _were_ actually supposed to take that turn.”

“I knew it!” Asha says, slamming her fist on the wheel. “Gimme that atlas.”

“You’re driving!” she screeches as the huge vehicle veers into oncoming traffic…if there were any traffic out here in the pine forest of nothingness. I_t’s like the ideal set up for a horror movie to be honest._

“Dammit, Sansa. It’ll take four hours to get there now.”

Sansa’s lips purse but she’s not got much room to reply. “I’m sorry.”

“We’re stopping so I can look at the atlas!” Asha announces to the rest of the riders. “Robb, could you come up here and help?”

Sansa’s whole face burns with shame as she passes Robb along the narrow galley corridor. He gives her a sympathetic look but it doesn’t change what’s coming.

“Leave it to Sansa to get us lost,” Theon snickers loudly. “I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised. Didn’t you fail geography or something?”

“That is a LIE!”

It _is_ a lie started by Joffrey Baratheon and two of his asshole friends who’d thought they were clever telling everyone that when Sansa had made the mistake of crying over making a C in class one day. No one’s let her forget it since._ Juvenile idiots._

“Fuck off, Theon,” Asha snaps and he shuts is mouth at once. Even drunk, he’s not stupid enough to start stuff with his sister, especially if he doesn’t want to find himself abandoned in the middle of nowhere.

Moving past where Theon is sitting at the dining nook, she decides to head back to the ‘bedroom.’ Her and Asha are sharing the queen-sized bed back there while the boys are stuck squabbling over the two bunk beds and the couch. She figures she might as well lie down. Maybe she’ll wake up at the beach.

But Jon’s sitting back there, fiddling with the guitar he brought along. She likes him. She wishes he didn’t seem so shy around her. She gets the funny feeling she makes him uncomfortable. She regrets that. She’d like to be friendly with him. Maybe even friends. Maybe even more…

“What are you playing?”

He moves the guitar off his lap and scrubs at his beard. “It’s, um…‘Wonderwall.’ Well, it’s supposed to be that.”

“Oh, it was…”

“Shit. It’s okay, I know it’s not great. Did we take a wrong turn or something?”

“Yeah. It was my fault.”

“It happens,” he shrugs. “Did you really fail geography?”

“No! Who flunks geography?”

“Sorry. I just…well, I did one semester.”

“Oh!” Great, now she feels bad. “I’m sorry, Jon.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Mr. Thorne seemed to hate my ass from Day One. I couldn’t do anything right and pretty soon I didn’t want to.” He gives her a shy grin. He’s got the sweetest grin. “Still, it sucked. I hated going to summer school. I told my friends I had a job that summer. Well, Theon knew the truth since he was there, too.”

She nods sympathetically and decides to share her own High School Horror Story. “I failed Pre-Calculus the first time. Mr. Baelish didn’t hate me. Quite the opposite really. But he never explained things well in class and when I asked about getting some help one afternoon after class he made me very uncomfortable. I didn’t go back and I was too embarrassed to tell my parents why.”

“That guy’s a complete creep. I would’ve kicked his ass if I’d known…or known you then.”

“Thanks, Jon.”

She feels all warm and tingly inside sitting here next to him. He’s not shy really and now she doesn’t think she makes him uncomfortable at all.

Her earlier humiliation forgotten, she stretches out on the bed and encourages him to play some more for her. They wind up sharing a couple of beers when he tires of strumming the guitar as the pine forest rolls past the window and begins to thin out. The last thing she remembers is telling him there’s room enough for them to both lay here.

* * *

Asha gratefully brings the RV to a stop just as the sun is rising up out of the water. She’ll get the guys to help her with hooking everything up and then lay down for a couple of hours. They can head to the beach after that.

But when she reaches the back of the RV, she sees Jon and Sansa are cuddled up rather cozily on the bed together.

She smirks at the pair of them before shoving Theon out of his bunk and telling him to take the couch. Thankfully, he’s too sleepy to argue or ask why.

They were both still dressed but considering the way those two have been shooting glances at each other when they didn’t think either was looking the past couple of months, she can’t say she’ll be terribly surprised if Jon ‘I-Failed-Geography’ Snow manages to find his way into Sansa’s pants eventually.


End file.
